


Definitely the good place

by Agentari97



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, I’m sorry honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentari97/pseuds/Agentari97
Summary: “Giving a hot girl a bomb orgasm will never get anyone in a bad place, dude.”





	Definitely the good place

“This will get us to the bad place” he whispers close to her ears and she thinks he might stop moving his fingers but he moves them faster, sending shivers all the way up and then down her spine. Her legs trembles a bit but he holds her in place against a bookshelf. 

“Giving a hot girl a bomb orgasm will never get anyone in a bad place, dude.” she says quickly, angling her hips. She sounds breathless as she’s tries very hard not to moan loudly. They‘ve been hiding in a few rooms down the hall from where they’ve arrived. It all started with just wanting a space where they could get some innocent kissing but then Chidi’s hands were burning on her back so she guided his hands to the front of her jeans and he got it from there.

All the ‘we were all in Janet’s hot body, I almost ended the world and this super hot nerd brought me back and kissed me all sexy then we got sucked to the good place’ got Eleanor a little horny (shocking a total of 0 people) and Chidi seemed more than happy (although anxious but that’s just the Chidi in him) to get her off. And he’s good at it, it almost surprises her. He’s constantly changing angles and speed but it’s still enough to make her feel good and buzzed and when she breathes out “Right there” he keeps the same pace and angle just like she told him to. He likes following orders and she likes to boss him around, that’s perfect. 

He’s looking at her in a way no one has really done before as he slips two fingers inside of her, making a sound tear away from the back of her throat. She kisses him hard to stop her from making another sound but he pushes her up further against the bookshelf just when she pushes her hips forward and they add the right amount of pressure to build her up even closer to the edge. Her sounds come out muffled by his lips against hers now and she finds it way hotter than she normally would. 

She is one inch close to her orgasm so she arches her back, looking for friction from the palm of his hand against her clit as he moves his fingers inside. He seems to get the message because his thumb goes right to her nerves, giving exactly what she needs with not much effort. He sucks on her lower lip and she falls apart, her orgasm expanding wide from inside her pelvic to the surface of her skin and all she can think of is how much she loves him. 

“Holy shirtballs...” she whimpers as he removes his hands from her “This is definitely the good place” 

He lets out a laugh and she kisses him all soft just because she can. She whispers a thank you to him for her orgasm and he’s smiling as she fills him up with kisses. Love has completely made her into a lame loser but it’s cool because she reaches down and cups him through his pants, definitely ruining a romantic-ish moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is small, I know. I’m sorry. I had a hard time finishing this I guess I’m going through a block or whatever. Please leave a comment?? Maybe leave like ideas for a next fic or smth. Thanks for reading!


End file.
